Willow goes too far and Buffy takes control
by Greenturtless
Summary: Willow takes her magic too far, Dawn gets hurt and Buffy takes control. Contains spanking.


At the end of season 6 episode 10 what could have happened. I do not own Buffy the vampire slayer or any of the characters. I am just adding a bit to it.

Italics = Willow's thoughts

Willow sits on her bed; unshed tears linger in her eyes, waiting to spill over.

_There was no way to fix this was there? Would I ever be able to make things right again? First I tear Buffy out of heaven where she was clearly happy. But no I can't stop there. Then I put spells on Tara and Buffy that backfire. But Tara's leaving isn't enough to show me I've gone too far. Nope. I have to keep going. Let's just see how bad I can make things. How about Dawn? Yeah let's try Dawn next. Let's take Dawn to some dark magics and almost get her killed. _

A tear slides down her face. She stares at the wall listening to the silence in the house.

The front door opens and people come inside but she does not get up to greet them. She knows her presence is unwanted right now. She is the cause of the current anxiety. She hears Buffy take Dawn into her room and stay with her until she falls asleep.

Willow pulls the blanket tighter around her. She hears a door close and looks up to see Buffy enter the room.

_She has her serious 'I'm in control and you are in super trouble' face on now. I hope she doesn't kick me out. I mean I deserve it. I understand if she doesn't want me anywhere near Dawn. I certainly wouldn't if I was her. I'll do anything to make up for it if she just gives me a chance. I know I can't get through this on my own. I need help. Oh Buffy please help me. Please! I can't do this on my own. Please don't turn me away. I'm sure the last thing you want right now is to have me around but I need you._

"Is.. how.. how is she?" Willow asks, glancing up at Buffy but unable to maintain eye contact, ashamed of her actions.

"She's okay. She has a fracture. It will heal but it's going to take time. The doctor gave her some medicine for the pain that put her straight to sleep so she'll be out for a while." Buffy replies as she quietly closes the door and walks over to sit on the edge of the bed.

Willow crawls over to the edge of the bed to sit next to Buffy.

"I'm so, so sorry Buffy. So sorry." Willow says, tears threatening to pour out.

Buffy stares at Willow quietly for several minutes knowing she can't just let this go. Willow has gone too far this time and needs to be pulled back. This cannot be allowed to happen again.

Finally she responds."So am I Willow, so am I. I didn't think I would ever consider much less do what I am thinking about doing. What I am going to do. But I don't see much of an option. You have gone too far and I can't just let that slide. "

Willow looks up fearful and begins to panic. She grabs Buffy's arms and sobs.

"Please Buffy, I'll do anything. I know I was wrong and I know I'm out of control. I need help. Please don't kick me out. I won't do magic. I'll do anything, just please. Don't kick me out. Don't leave me alone."

Buffy pulls Willows arms off so she can look her in the eyes, wanting to make sure Willow understands clearly.

"Willow, you aren't going anywhere. We are best friends so I will never abandon you. However, I am not letting you get away with anything. Yes you are going to whatever I saw for the indefinite future. And yes you are in a world of trouble."

As Willow lets the words sink in Buffy takes the arms she is still holding and pulls Willow down across her knee. Willow, still dazed from what Buffy said does not react at once. As Buffy pulls the blanket off from around Willow and sets it on the bed Willow seems to wake up.

"What.. what are you doin Buffy?" Willow asks a bit shakily.

"Making sure this doesn't happen again." Buffy responds.

Buffy lifts Willow up a bit to unbutton and unzip the front of her jeans.

Willow, catching on to what Buffy is doing, nervously replies. "B.. Buffy.. um.. maybe there is another way. You.. you don't have to do this."

Buffy proceeds to pull Willow's jeans and panties down to her knees before responding.

"Yeah Wil, I really do have to do this. I am not kicking you out so that you sink farther into this magic stuff and I am not leaving you to deal with it on your own. I am taking control now and helping you get through this. You did ask for help remember? Well here I am." Buffy responds.

Willow does not resist. Somewhere inside she knows she deserves this and if Buffy thinks so too then she will take it. She buries her face in the comforter, embarrassed about her current position. But she trusts Buffy so she doesn't fight it or argue further about it.

_I am so glad Dawn is knocked out so that she won't hear anything because if Buffy is serious about this there is no way I am getting through this quietly. _

Buffy raises her hand, taking Willow's lack of response as her compliance to the situation, and brings it down hard.

"AH," Willow cries out, surprised at the pain.

Buffy ignores Willows cries and continues to bring her hand down, being mindful of her strength but putting enough into it to make an impression.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

Willow grabs a handful of the comforter in each hand and squeezes tight to keep from reaching back. She knew it would be no use anyways. Her eyes scrunch in pain.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

"AH!"

SWAT

"Pl.. please Buffy.. I'm.. I'm sorry.. no more.. please.. learned my.. lesson." Willow cries, managing out a couple words in between each swat.

"Oh, I believe you are sorry. However you are a far way away from the end of your lesson." Buffy replies.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

Although Buffy's hand is not hurting yet and she can put more strength behind each swat she wants to make the lesson more memorable. She notices a wooden brush sitting on the bedside table. She pauses for a second to grab it.

"So sorry.. so sorry Buffy.. no more." Willow sobs out. Her backside hurts horribly but she relaxes when Buffy stops, thinking it is over.

"Willow do you feel guilty?"

"Huh.. guilty?" Willow asks a bit confused. She has a difficult time thinking around the pain in her backside.

"Do you feel guilty about tonight? About taking your magic too far. About pushing Tara away with your spells. About putting spells on her and me. Do you feel guilty about that?" Buffy asks as she sets the brush on the bed next to her.

Willow thinks about it for a second. Yes the spanking helped but she still felt awfully guilty.

"Y.. yeah.. I feel guilty."

"Then your lesson is far from over. Don't worry. I won't give you more than you can take. But this is not going to be something you can easily forget either so I am not done yet." Buffy replies, picking up the brush and resting it on Willow's bottom.

Willow whimpers a bit, sure that this isn't something she would be forgetting anytime soon and that she does not need more to make an impression. An impression had definitely been made. She jumps in surprise as she feels something hard rest on her bottom and looks back alarmed. A brush! Oh no!

"Buffy please don't.. don't need the brush. I'll be good please.. I'll never use magic again." Willow spills out quickly.

Willow stares fearfully at the brush that is about to cause her more pain. Well not the brush exactly. Really the person holding the brush would be causing the pain but the brush would be the instrument of pain. She watches as Buffy raises the brush in the air, not responding to Willows pleas, before quickly burying her head back into the bed to await her doom.

CRACK!

"AHHH!" Willow cries out, her back arching out in pain.

That hurt so much more than Buffy's hand.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Willow cries out loudly at each swat. Buffy resists the cries and continues to bring down the brush. She knows her best friend needs her and this wouldn't do any good if she didn't do it right. She had to make this something Willow would not be forgetting ever. Something that she would remember anytime magic started to tempt her again.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

"AHHH…AHHHH!"

Willow was unable to get out any intelligible words at this point and became a sobbing mess of cries.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Buffy finishes up, making the last seven even harder before dropping the brush to the ground. She begins to rub Willows back. As she waits for Willow to calm down she examines her work. No bruises or permanent damage but it is bright red and will definitely be hurting for a while.

Willow finally began to calm down and realized the spanking was over. Her bottom throbbed but inside she felt a little better; a little less guilty. She knew she had a long way to go but this was a start. She felt Buffy rubbing her back and turned her head a bit to look up at her.

"I'm sorry Buffy." Willow said quietly.

"I forgive you Wil. You have a long way to go to make up for this and gain back everyone's trust. And you will probably have to gain forgiveness from Dawn and Tara, unless you plan to let them in on this as well. But I forgive you."

Buffy looked down at Willow and gently brushes her hair behind her ear before leaning over and kissing her gently on the forehead. Willow winces at Buffy pulls up her panties and turns back confused when her jeans are pulled off instead of joining her panties.

"Let's get you some more comfy pants to wear to bed okay?" Buffy says upon seeing Willow's confused face.

Buffy lays Willow down gently on the bed and goes in search of comfy pajamas. She hands a set to Willow and pushes her to the bathroom.

"Go ahead and get changed. I'll be right here." Buffy says.

Willow quickly changes into the pajamas and rushes back to the room to see Buffy waiting for her. Buffy pulls back the blanket so Willow can climb into bed and then leans back against one of the pillows, pulling Willow into a hug. Willow snuggles up to Buffy, making sure to stay on her stomach. She wraps one arm around Buffy while the other hand rubs her backside. Her eyes drift shut and she is relieved to have Buffy, her best friend, almost a sister, to take care of her.

"Oh, and Willow, you are not allowed to do any magic until further notice. All magic must be cleared by me before you can do it. Before you can even think about doing it. I want all your magic books and magicky stuff out of your room tomorrow. They are also confiscated until further notice. If I catch you so much as thinking about doing a spell you will be back over my knee so fast do you understand?"

Willow looks up at Buffy nervously and nods her head.

"Yeah Buff, I understand. No magic."

"Good." Buffy replies. "Now get some sleep."

Buffy runs her hands through Willows hair, holding her tight as she falls asleep. Knowing this would be difficult but they would get through it. She would take care of Willow. Everything would be okay.


End file.
